Invicta
Invicta is an alliance on Purple trading sphere, created by Dawny and DoubleU, formerly of the alliance Novus Orbus, on 26 May 2007. They were later joined by fellow ex-Novus Orbus Steve927 and King Hobbs, and Synagence from Illuminati. Government Structure Invicta's operation has been described as a "dictatorship by consensus"—that is, while the President can rule with unilateral authority, it is well-established precedent that he or she consults with the ministers appointed by him/her. In addition, amendments to the Charter require Presidential approval before going into effect, and although a membership vote on the amendment is required, it technically is in effect upon the President approving it. Invicta's charter allows for the appointment of Secretaries of State to assist the President, and also establishes six ministries: Defence, Education, Finance, Foreign Affairs, Immigration, and Judicial. Those ministers are granted the authority to appoint their deputies to assist them in running their ministries. However, the President can veto a deputy minister appointment. Invicta, by way of its merger with PAW, has in place the Kansouri Merit Plan of routine confidence votes. Its rare implementation, in addition to Invicta's population blossoming to as high as 300 during the Continuum-GPA War, eventually led to formalized procedures enacted through the Springdale Convention. :See also: Invicta's First Charter History Invicta was formed on 26 May 2007, this was after DoubleU and Dawny left Novus Orbus over fears that NO's once tyrant leader would re-take leadership and slowly destroy the alliance. Several NOers followed them, thereby causing strife between NO and Invicta early on. Invicta's first two months focused primarily on rapid recruitment, with Invicta's ranks quickly swelling to 125 by the end of July. During this time, Dawny represented Invicta in the largely unsuccessful Purple Unity discussions, which resulted in GRAPE, of which Invicta remains a signatory party along with United Purple Nations and Auxiliary Army. Until the merger of the Purple Alliance of WIN into Invicta on 10 August 2007, Invicta was largely uninvolved in Cyberverse affairs. Following the addition of former hi-level Legion nations by way of PAW, Invicta soon came under scrutiny for its growth and potential clout to acquire a seat in the Senate being hotly contested between established alliances Legion and Valhalla. As a result, Invicta turned to UPN to sign a Mutual Defense Pact, which led to Invicta's inclusion in the Common Defense Treaty and later the Purqua Pact between them, UPN and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Although UPN and NATO fought as part of the League of Justice during the Unjust War in September 2007, Invicta did not fight, instead choosing to aid UPN financially. By the end of September, Invicta's membership began to peak. It would receive another boost following announced plans that Invicta's parent alliance, Novus Orbus, would merge into Invicta. This brought Invicta's membership to as high as 300, since which the alliance has then balanced back to around 250. Since September, Invicta has successfully elected one senator to the Purple Team Senate, Synagence, and since December he has been the top vote-getter among purple nations. Invicta would provide a central role in late February, as Dawny was attacked by nuke rogue King of Sparta, who was linked to Big Biz and Illuminati. When Illuminati's government proved insufficiently responsive to diplomatic pressure to disown the nations filling King of Sparta's war slots, screenshots of Illuminati leaders planning to turn against Pacifica and support GPA were leaked, thereby precipitating the Leap Day Offensive. Several Invicta nations participated in the lopsided victory and took part in additional operations against the splinter alliance Rat Pack, which later moved to Synergy. In April 2008, Invicta became a founding member of the Poseidon MDoAP with five other purple alliances. As part of their birthday celebrations, several members took on Star Trek personæ. Following the first non-confidence result and the resignation of Synagence from the Secretary of State position in June 2008, Invicta began re-structuring its government. By way of a Charter amendment, the sole remaining Secretary of State (Atlashill) was named Vice President, and the position of Prime Minister was created, directly between the VP and the rest of the Ministers. The Prime Minister is selected from among the Ministers and holds the title in addition to his/her standing ministry. In addition, President Dawny instituted a non-government advisory position called the civil councillor. These former government members participate in government discussions at the President's leisure. Officers of Note * Dawny, co-founder and current president * DoubleU, co-founder and retired/honorary president * Amonra, Purple Team Senator * Atlashill, Vice President, former Minister of Internal Affairs (August-October 2007) * Jorost, Prime Minister and Minister of Internal Affairs * Haflinger, Minister of Foreign Affairs * M6 Redneck, Minister of Defence * Rjean, Minister of Finance * Tilton53, Minister of Education Past Ministers * Ataraxia, Education (April-May 2008) * Masons Child, War/Defence * Roy the Mighty, Immigration * Sperley, Finance (February-June 2008) * Statesman28, Finance (July 2007-February 2008) * Synagence, Purple Team Senator (October 2007-June 2008) * Vanshira, Internal Affairs (October 2007-June 2008) Retention Vote Results Category: Alliances